Westbound (canção)
"Westbound" (em português, "Direção Oeste") é a sétima faixa do álbum "Sirens". Letra Original You didn’t think about anyone else You didn’t think about any of us When you left that place You didn’t wanna go anywhere else Nothing could satisfy you to you left So you went away Where you go? Where are you now I ask about So many of my friends Oh about their ends What about us? I’ll reach us to dust On the floor again I thought we were on an end You really put me in a quite a position You got me struggling as a musician With the song You like to write about all of your problems The ..songs because you think it was often But you’re wrong Why did you go Why did you unknown Maybe my question is Why must I come to this You talk about being strong yeah How I wanna be you and your melody Tryin to learn about something important You keep taking onf space you’re annoying But our love is so Yeah you already know You’re tryin to teach me that new is a living You’re tryin to teach me way to forgiving Make it hard You’re such a bad bad boy I love you anyway No matter what what they say You were not approved But you are on the moon I care about at this terms out It’s just more than I Heaven know how to fight I guess I’m .. Tell me I have to , tell me I have to I know you couldn’t I said I know you could Where are you now I ask about Tradução Você não acha que mais ninguém Você não pensa sobre qualquer um de nós Quando você deixou aquele lugar Você não quer ir para qualquer outro lugar Nada poderia satisfazer a você que você deixou Então você foi embora Onde você vai? Onde você está agora? Pergunto sobre Assim, muitos dos meus amigos Oh sobre suas extremidades E nós? Eu vou chegar até nós ao pó No andar de novo Eu pensei que nós estávamos em um fim Você realmente me colocou em uma posição difícil Você me esforçando como músico Com a canção Você gosta de escrever sobre todos os seus problemas As músicas .. porque você acha que foi muitas vezes Mas você está errado Por que você foi Por que você desconhecido Talvez a minha pergunta é Por que tenho que vir a este Você fala sobre ser forte, sim Como eu quero ser você e sua melodia Tentando aprender sobre algo importante Você continua tomando espaço onf você é irritante Mas o nosso amor é tão Sim, você já sabe Você está tentando me ensinar que o novo é um ser vivo Você está tentando me ensinar maneira de perdoar Tornar difícil Você é um menino tão mau mau Eu te amo mesmo assim Não importa o que o que eles dizem Você não foi aprovado Mas você está na lua Eu me importo com a estes termos fora É apenas mais do que eu Céu sabe lutar Eu acho que eu sou .. Diga-me que eu preciso, me diga que eu tenho que Eu sei que você não podia Eu disse que eu sei que você poderia Onde você está agora Pergunto sobre Categoria:Sirens Categoria:Canções